A New Hope
by Deolureium
Summary: This takes place in Felisfire, where the earth world is plagued with 'The Sickness'. Deidara, and a whole bunch of other scientists are taken to a place to study, and take notes on how the world works. Only one problem, Uchiha Itachi. Yaoi/Het/Yuri/Au.
1. Meeting

A New Hope

Chapter 1

Meeting

Warning: Swearing, mild Sexual content, Yaoi, Het, and possibly Yuri. Don't like, read something else, cause you have been warned.

Summery: This takes place in Felisfire, where the earth world is plagued with 'The Sickness'. Deidara, and a whole bunch of other scientists are taken to a place to study, and take notes on how the world works. Only one problem, Uchiha Itachi. Yaoi/Het/Yuri/Au.

Everyday, it would be the same thing, even for a skilled scientist like myself. My name you ask? You shall not know of my real name. No one has ever known of my real name since birth. Shall it stay that way to this very day, and the next till I die. In return, I shall give you a false name for you to go by me. It is never the same, nor it is ever stay for a year. Although you can come up with nicknames to give me, that I don't mind. But for your sake, here is one that I'm accustomed to. Call me, Deidara. Deidara No Iwa.

As I have said earlier, everything becomes the same, we have discovered every thing about our own world, but as the grew, so did our problem. That problem is, The Sickness. As it has normally been referred to, but it's true name... Sorry, but what was that, tonk, noise? A knock?

I got up from my bed, fully clothed since I had just got home from my little lab at the collage institute, and went to the door, to answer.

"Are you, Dr. Deidara?" a man in a black tux asked, I could not determine this male's eye color, for it is hid behind dark shades, and ebony bangs framed his face. I could see that this guy doesn't go out to often, for his skin is a milky white, and stern looking? I could hardly tell from behind his gas mask over his nose, and mouth.

"Yes, yes I am, and whom might you be, hm?" I asked this man in dark clothing, and seen the red tinted shades move down a fraction. Probably taking in my appearance, of my dark black cloak, with red clouds, that are rimmed with white, and my dark pants. He seems to noticed my long blonde hair, and I can figure he is questioning my gender, at least that is what I assume he is thinking. That is what most people think, because of my long blonde hair, part of it held in a high ponytail, and my bangs hanging over my left azure eye. My skin is not as fair as this guys', mine is a little more tan, and I seem to have more feminine features, then a male should. At least that is what I figure most people would think, but whom can tell when there is a white painters' mask over my nose, and mouth, most of the time.

"It has been none of your concern..." he seems to stop at the end, and that got me questioning him now.

"Of course it would be of my concern, hm." I said when he hasn't said anything for a moment, "My mother have always said to never talk to strangers', hm." I retorted heatedly.

"As you wish," he said after a time, "Mama's boy," I could practically hear that smirk at the end, and it was starting to get on my nerves, who is he to talk to me like that! Grounding my teeth together, I started to reply. "I am known as Uchiha Itachi."

That stopped me. This can't be the same, Itachi. Can it?

"The heir of the Uchiha Clan, un? I asked in disbelief." If this was as in fact, the Uchiha Itachi, then why would he come to a dump like this to talk to me on my dirty door step of this run down apartment building, that usually has a few rats here and there. No one of that family would come down to a moist, moldy old crumbling place like this. No one. Not even me, but hey, I can't afford anything more then this place, infested with rats, and black mold. Yes, I know a filthy place to live. Don't judge. Not with the prices so high, and the Sickness going around. If it wasn't for this Sickness called...

"Yes, that is correct," always ruining my train of thought, I hate this guy already, and we haven't even passed a single good greeting. "Now will you gather your equipment and come with me?" I hate him. I want to rip out his throat, and pull out his heart and show it too him while he is choking for air. As you can see, I anger rather quickly, and then it disappears mysteriously. As for my little 'Hm's' at the end of my sentences', well it's a bad habit, also I use these, where ever I see fit, 'Yeah,' or 'Un,' the last one is my favorite, I just use the natural grunt. It eases something that you will find out later on, hm.

"Fine," I grumbled, disliking this man every second, "But if you should know, I don't keep them here, or on me, yeah." It is true, I never take home my work, it could get ruined by the mold, or dust in the air. This place is so unsanitary, it's not even funny. Or even suitable to live in.

"Very well," he said, sounding a bit bored, at least I think that is what it sounded like, "Where do you keep it? In your purse?" There was that smirk again! What the hell is so amusing to this guy?

"No!" Why was I being treated like a child, or a 'Girl' by this guy? Why? What the hell did I do to deserve this? This fact really irked me!

"Then _where_ 'Princess'?" He seems to drag the last word, and now I knew he thought of me as a girl, or just messing with my temper. What is with this guy and the female...

"Hurry up!" Another voice was heard. Where were these guys popping up from? "This place wreaks! Even through my mask!" This guy looked old. Ugly old. I can see his wrinkles from here! And this place is twenty doors! _Per floor!_ "Who the hell is she?" I can hear the shock in his tone, even though his face never showed it. Wait... 'She'! I'll blow this guy to oblivion!

"I. AM. A. GUY!" I called out, why would these people mistake me for a girl! Well of course the hair! But other then that! Don't I look like a guy!

"Then why do you... Never mind, are you Dr. Deidara?" The old man asked as he got closer.

"Yes, what's it to you, hm?" I asked, my tone turning sharp, I was through playing Mr. Nice Guy, these people have pushed me to my limits.

"Good, let's go!" the man grumbled, as he grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the run down building.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out, trying to stop, "Hold on!" Then I was suddenly let go and landed on my ass during my efforts to stop. I took a moment to regain some of my dignity, and asked, "What is this all about, un? Who are you people?"

"I am, Akasuna No Sasori, and over there is Uchi..." I cut the old man off there.

"I know the bastard already, hm..." I was about to say more when he cut me off this time.

"Good, now let's go!" He was making a grab for my arm again when I suddenly pulled back.

"Hell no!" I said, quickly standing up, "What is this about? Don't I have the right to know, yeah!" I asked, it's true, I don't even know what the hell was going on, and they are trying to take me away from this... I should just go with them. But not without knowing where, god dammit!

"Of course you do," the old mans' tone softened, "When we get there, now move it!" He growled out and I leaped back from his hand.

"Why should I, un!" I wanted to know now! I have to make sure that they aren't planning on beating me and leaving me in an ally!

"May I handle this?" The silent Uchiha heir asked, I looked over at him confused, then turned to Sasori. I couldn't determine what was being passed between the two, they don't even seem to be speaking English any more!

"As you wish," Sasori said in English, "Have your fun with 'her'," then he stepped away, a good few paces. What the hell? The girl...

"Be ready, Deidara-_Chan_," Itachi dragged the last word, and it disturbed me. No, I became furious, what is up with the girl...

_**R & R**_


	2. Defeat

A New Hope

Chapter 2

Defeat

Warning: Swearing, mild Sexual content, Yaoi, Het, and possibly Yuri. Don't like, read something else, cause you have been warned.

Summery: This takes place in Felisfire, where the earth world is plagued with 'The Sickness'. Deidara, and a whole bunch of other scientists are taken to a place to study, and take notes on how the world works. Only one problem, Uchiha Itachi. Yaoi/Het/Yuri/Au.

I was thrown back with a swift kick to the stomach, what is with this guy? It was like he was forcing me to go with them or something. Well I'm not going down that easily... well now, I'm not going down _that_ easily.

I got up, gasping in air that somehow got knocked out of me, and gave a hard glare at the raven. "What the hell was that for, un!" I called out out, holding my stomach as if something would fall out of me, which would be imposs-

I was roughly shoved to the ground by the Uchiha, I should really stop thinking and pay attention to the fight that apparently took place.

"Are you willing to come with us, or be terminated, just because of this meeting?" he said, I could feel his hot breath on my ear, and it felt as if his knee was in between my shoulder blades.

"Hey, Itachi-san, we should really get going."

"The star ship would be leaving soon, Itachi-san."

"Hn," it seems like everyone was waiting on me, so what else could I do, but agree?

"Un," I was let up, and slowly made my way to my feet.

"Your equipment?"

"In my lab at the collage institute, un."

"They will be there, waiting for you, I suggest we get moving now."

"Un."

3 Years Later

Waking up in a small space, all these wires hooked up to me. What happened in these past three years?

Oh, right, I was forced here by Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori, and that other guy. I heard the air lock hiss, and felt the bed I was on move. It couldn't really be called a bed, but the others didn't seem to mind.

"Wake up, Sunshine, were here," a man said, I couldn't tell if he was smiling, or not. There was a mask covering half his face. He had white hair, and..whoa!

The straps were cut loose, and I started to float. This is so cool!

"It's been three years, twenty hours, and fifty-two minutes," a woman called out, I paid no attention, just really listened as I went for my small locker that held some of my belongings. "You will be weak, and you will be hungry. Take it easy..."

I tuned her out, as I fished out my things. It was mainly clothes in that locker, and my cloak was in there too.

Clothed in my own belongings, I waited along with other scientists to be let out of the star ship. Only to be put in these pods.

"Hey, you will have the Dark Morning Starship, it is yours to call your own, do what ever you want in it." the man from before, I heard his name was Hatake Kakashi, said as he closed the door behind me, waving bye, and moving to the next one.

"So, this is mine, huh?" I said as I looked around. It had a bed in a corner, a washroom on the same wall as the bed, a desk on the other corner, with a lamp. I nodded in approval of the small space, knowing that I'll be moved into something bigger when we get to the planet we were suppose to be at. I floated towards the desk, and saw a small nob to the side.

"Gravity Control," I muttered and pushed the button. Bad mistake, since I was floating, like I would in water, I landed on the ground, my stomach breaking my fall. "Smart.." I mumbled, and stood up. I looked on the desk and seen a piece of paper explaining the place.

_Scientists have discovered a scientifically-magical world inhabited by avian felines that __never die__.  
>You are a scientist hired for a breeding project, in this world called Felisfire. You have received six cryogentically frozen eggs to start your new colony. Explore the Felisfire world as your colony grows, collecting animals, plants, and artifact samples from the regions.<br>Will your colony flourish and grant you the title of Master Breeder?_

I rose a brow at this, I was forced here, so what gives you the right to greet me like this? I sighed, and put the book down. I will read it after, I need to fix this place up a bit.

1 Hour Later

Giving a heavy sigh, I flopped down on the soft bed. It's relaxing in here, I gave a small smile at the ceiling, and looked around. I had placed only a few pictures up, but it was enough to feel homey. Closing my eyes, I was in a state between relaxed, and almost sleeping.

2 Hours Later

I got up with a jolt, when I heard something clicking, and an air lock was sounded. It nearly gave me a heart attack, but not nearly as nearly when the walls moved! It wasn't rounded anymore near the foot of the bed, it wasn't there at all!

_~Sin: Yeah, Evil! I know! But, I want you to guess what happens next.  
><em>


	3. Arrival

A New Hope

Chapter 3

Arrival

Warning: Swearing, mild Sexual content, Yaoi, Het, and possibly Yuri. Don't like, read something else, cause you have been warned.

Summery: This takes place in Felisfire, where the earth world is plagued with 'The Sickness'. Deidara, and a whole bunch of other scientists are taken to a place to study, and take notes on how the world works. Only one problem, Uchiha Itachi. Yaoi/Het/Yuri/Au

A screen turned on, and it explained that we were arriving at our destination. This place was auto piloted, so there was no worries there. I hope. I looked at where the rounded wall once was, it was now flat. I waited a bit longer, just waiting to see what happens next. Suddenly the flat walls flew up, and the room was once more rounded, and longer. I looked to my side, and seen a door there. I got up and checked it out. It was a washroom. A large one at that. And white... That shall change soon. I turned to my left and looked at my unmade bed, and to my right where another door awaits to be opened. Something to my right when I was looking at the unknown door, caught my eye. It was a glass frame, and a small forest behind it. It was large, so it must be where animals go or something.

A knock was heard on my unchecked door, so I went and answered it, figuring it was a way out of the room.

"Hello!"

"Erm...Hi..hm..."

"You must be #3584!"

"Uh..."

"I'm sure you read up on the manual, if you didn't, then read it when you get the chance."

"Uh..." I was a bit shocked. This person held a Styrofoam box containing what ever was in it. It had the number '3584' on the top in black lettering.

"Here are your experimental eggs, hope you enjoy your stay here." They handed me the box and left to visit someone else. I walked over to the desk, and placed the white box on it. I looked at it for a moment wondering what I should do next.

"Well, guess I should read up on that binder, hm." I picked up the white binder and started to flip through the pages. I heard clawing and mewing coming from the box. I got up and went to check it out. I flipped open the lid and out popped a smoky grey female cat with red mountain lion markings and blue tiger markings. Strange for a cat. But is it strange for a cat with wings? Those beautiful deep violet eyes captured my interest, and that deep red nose was a tad bit cute.

She began to purr, and watch me.

"So your my test subject, hm?"

"Mew," she purred, still watching me with those violet gaze.

"I guess I'll call you Spit Fire, hm."

She got out of the box and crawled onto my shoulder, purring away. I looked back into the box and seen those red eggs with a black leaf around the bottom of it. I took out one of those eggs for a closer inspection. This was strange, it was rough to the touch, and a bit cold. I looked over at Spit Fire and she mewed, also intrigued by the egg in my hands.

"Interesting, hm," I said lightly and put the egg back into the box and put the box on the floor, leaving the lid open in case another one decided to hatch. I walked over to the desk, and seen a black case under it. Spit Fire jumped off my shoulder, and I retrieved it from under the desk. I opened the black case, and inside it was a black shiny laptop. I rose a brow at this, I never packed this. Was it mandatory?

I unloaded the laptop and hooked it up and left it on the desk where it can warm up. I looked around the room once more, and slipped off my lab coat. Hanging it up. I wasn't about to leave anytime soon, I need to look for my equipment. I looked under the desk, on top of it, in the bathroom, all over the room. Until I looked under the bed. It was in a drawer, everything was there. I took it out, and pressed a button where a lab table rose from the floor. Luckily it was covered.

I set up everything, and examined my notes on my projects. I was working on something on the side just to keep me busy when everything else was done. It was some sort of liquid that I am perfecting. Well, lubrication actually. I have all it's combinations in my journal so I can remake it if I have too. The only thing missing is a test subject. Most of my subjects that tried it, would never give appropriate notes. Well nothing I can usually use. Unless counting that I was a sexy man. How I can dominate them in a split second. It was sickening. Those people I just stayed away from, or tell them to get out of my sight.

Spit Fire watched from the desk curious once more. Well, in order to keep myself sane was to talk to someone. Spit Fire was the only other living thing here, so why not?

"It's a substance used for the male to put on their-" It was a bit nerve racking talking to a cat about this, especially a female cat.

"Mew?"

"Erm...It's suppose to make the boy feel good..." I can feel the heat on my face as I talked further about it...

"Mew?" she purred, I'm guessing she was encouraging me. She's a smart cat.

"I can only be used on humans, I never liked doing tests on animals, hm." I heard her purr, and the more I talked about it, the more I feel comfortable. "So far, no one has given me any good notes on it, so I'm not sure. I'd try it, but I noticed that it knocks you out after you use it, hm."

"Mew?"

"I'm looking for a subject that can give accurate notes, and still be honest about it. I'm still wondering what it does to the penis afterward. Most subject I've had never made it past the second testing. I would get sick and tired of hearing the same thing, or hear their fantasy about me..."

"Mrrow?"

"They were the type that like guys. Well, I do too, but I know when to work, and when there's time for that, hm."

"Purr."

I talked a good deal to her, about the project, and my past life, and also about that apartment I used to live in. She also disagreed with that, and was glad I was here. Or so I'm guessing. I put my things away and started studying the winged cat.

"Can you fly?" I asked her, curious about her for once. She responded her her normal mew, and went back to licking her paw, and washing her face. She behaves like a normal cat.. but I guess it's normal, since she does look like a cat. "May I take a few X-Ray's, please, un?" I learned that she is a lady, and needed to be treated as such. Meaning I have to behave like a gentleman.

She gave a courteous nod and jumped up on to the machine I had out. I stood up and took a few pictures of her structure.

"Thank you, miss Spit Fire, hm," She purred happily and jumped down. I took the pictures and placed it on a light board. I looked at it carefully, and took notes of what I have found, often talking out loud so Spit Fire can understand some of it herself.

"Your wings are magnificent. How light they are, and your bones is only half hollow, leaving it light enough to actually lift you, and plus the wing span helps in that section, hm." I examined more of the pictures, looking at her lovely brain. No wonder why she can understand, she was engineered to do so. I told her this, and she just purred. I looked more at the X-Ray pictures, it was remarkable! It was like discovering something new.

"Mew."

"Oh, you must be hungry," I said and turned around to her, I gave a slight bow to her, and knelt down so she can crawl up on my shoulder once more. We walked out of the room, me wearing my cloak, had it on ever since I started working on taking out the machine. We walked down the halls, I heard people within those rooms, probably examining their cats as well. I walked into the lunch room, after a bit of walking on trying to find it

"Oh! She's beautiful!" I heard someone say, and Spit Fire purred all the more. I looked down and seen a girl admiring my cat. "She is just lovely, mine is also grey like yours but lighter, and a dark gray belly, and black sand cat. Yours is just full of color! Simple yet exciting. What did you call her?"

"Spit Fire," I said this girl talked a tad to much, and went off topic a few times..

"Oh, mine is Grey Dreams." I watched as she walked away, a bit confused. Was it the name, or was she racist? I'm leaning towards the last one, because of how I look... Damn. It haunts me even here.

I walked towards the line that was waiting for food and stood in line myself. Spit Fire purred in my ear at the smell of the room. Now that I think about it, most of these people don't seem the science type. That girl was way to excited to take this seriously, but why am I complaining? I'm out of that raggedy old building to a cleaner environment. I couldn't be more happier.

~Sin: Okay, that's enough for now ^w^ You have lots to read until next time, hm. Till then, ta~

**R&R**


End file.
